The Tease
by TheRavenWinter
Summary: Lambo is...frustrated...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! nor any of the characters_

**Chapter 1**

Crawling up onto the bed before him, Lambo sighed and closed his eyes. Reaching before him, Lambo grabbed on the pillows and brought it to his face, burying his nose into it, breathing in the faint scent that still lingered there. He blushed as he felt himself harden at the spicy scent that hit him, just adding to his growing frustrations with the older man. Groaning, Lambo sank down into the bed, '_Reborn, you idiot! You seem to notice just about everything else but me...How do I get you to notice me?_' Turning over, Lambo spread out as he stared aimlessly at the ornate ceiling above him, pondering over his problems before he heard the grandfather clock out in the hallway ring the time, "Yare, yare...If I don't start soon, I won't have another chance like this for months."

Sitting up, Lambo reached down and grasped the ends of his shirt, pulling it over his head. With much care, Lambo threw his shirt off to the side, letting it pool on the floor as he laid back down on the bed. Taking a calming breath, Lambo closed his eyes and envisioned that Reborn was here with him. Recalling his latest dream, Lambo pictured Reborn braced over him. He could practically feel the other's weight on him, his knees on either side of his thin hips, his breath teasing along his neck, his lips. Slowly, Lambo brought his hand up to his chest, running his finger over his skin as he thought of Reborn's rough hands, of what they would do to him. One hand moved further up as he began to tease one soft nipple, rolling hit between his fingers, teasing the nub until it became hard, repeating the process with the other.

He could just imagine what Reborn would say about him, whispering his praise into his ear as he continued to tease him, a low moan of pleasure leaving him as he continued to tease the sensitive nubs until he couldn't bear it any more. Lambo shivered softly as he ran his fingers down his chest, his blunt nails scratching himself slightly as he worked his way down, stopping briefly as they reached the edge of his jeans. One of his hand pulled itself away and began to trail lightly back up, a soft mewl leaving himself as it ghosted over hardened nubs, moving to run along his neck, gripping his hair as his other hand reached how to dip past the edge of his jeans, his long tapered fingers gripping himself through the fabric of his briefs, moaning at the contact. Lambo's hips bucked as he slowly began to massage himself under the fabric, his breath speeding up as he teased his half hard dick.

A soft creek from outside the room snapped Lambo out of his little fantasy, fear coursing through him as he pulled his hands away from himself, his body rigid as he waited, both hoping and dreading that Reborn had come back early from his mission. Seconds ticked by, but no other sounds came from the other side of the door. Lambo's heart slowly began to calm down as he collapsed back down on the bed, his tense muscles relaxing as he thought that it was nothing more than his imagination playing tricks on him. Lambo groaned softly as he felt himself twitch within his pants, '_I guess I should hurry up...He could come back anytime..._' Lifting his hips, Lambo worked to remove the last of his clothing, pulling a small bottle of lube from his pants pocket before throwing them over with the rest of his clothes.

Quickly, Lambo opened the small bottle in his hand and poured some of the liquid on three of his fingers, setting the bottle beside him as he laid down. Lifting his hips once more, Lambo reached beneath himself and traced his entrance lightly before inserting one single finger, thrusting it in a few times to get used to the feeling before adding a second one, moaning at the familiar feeling of being stretched, "_Reborn~_"

Scissoring his fingers, Lambo breathing began to accelerate again, his hips ridding his own fingers. Wanting more, Lambo moved his free hand to grip his length, moans spilled from his lips as he wrapped his fingers around it, pumping it in slow, steady strokes. Reborn's name became a continuous mantra falling from his lips as he entered the third and final finger, the pleasurable pain sending sparks up his spine.

It took Lambo a few tries to hit his sweet spot, his hips flattering as he found it, a white light bursting before his eyes. His hand fell away from his dick as he grasped the sheets below him, his back arching further as he continued to abuse that special spot, working himself steadily closer and closer to completion. Lambo's body tensed, his eyes screwed shut as he envisioned his dream lover once more, thought of what it would feel like to have the other inside him right now, wishing that the man was here now with him, making him feel this good...about how much better that would be than doing this to himself.

**xXx**

Reborn smirked, standing outside his room as he watched the other as he came, cum coating the teens thin chest, his back arched high as pleasure coursed through the young boy, watched as delicate fingers were removed and Lambo tried to catch his breath. Reborn felt himself twitch and grow harder as he watched the little cow in _his_ room, laying on _his_ bed, screaming _his_ name as he came...Reborn suppressed a low moan of pleasure as he kept his dark gaze on Lambo.

It didn't take long for the teen to collect himself, dress, and clean up the mess he had made. Taking a few more quick glances around the room one final time, Lambo tried to assure himself that everything was the same as before he had entered. Finally settled, Lambo made his way towards the door, leaving the room.

Rolling his shoulders to release some of the tension that had gathered there, Reborn silently removed himself from the shadows of his balcony, entering his room. He walked over to the bed and ran his fingers lightly over the spot that Lambo had just recently vacated, chuckling softly to himself, Reborn whispered, "Until next time...Lambo..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lambo smiled at Tsuna as he entered the young man's office, greeting the other as he walked over to the plush couch situated near a large open window. He reached for the book he had started earlier in the week as he laid down, opening it and letting his gaze trail over the words, see them, but not really reading them, his mind preoccupied with other thoughts.

He turned the page as the door opened, stealing a quick look at who was entering before turning his gaze back to the book before him. A faint blush staining his cheeks as he ignored the other, trying to keep his wayward thought in order. Reborn smirked as he spotted the other, but otherwise ignored them, sitting down across from Tsuna as he gave his report.

The blush on the boy's face grew deeper as he listened to the deep baritone voice, his mind going back to his fantasy earlier, cursing Reborn to hell and back as he felt himself harden. Relaxing into his chair, Reborn watched as Lambo began to fidget, moving the book in his hands closer to his face and pulling his legs closer to himself as he hope to hide his reaction. Reborn spent a few more minutes talking to his former student, teasing the teen watching him, loving the new control he seemed to have over the other. Giving one more quick glance, Reborn stood and made his way out the door, "I'll be taking the next few days off, Dame-Tsuna..." Reborn's voice trailed off as he closed the door behind him.

"Lambo...Are you alright? You look a little flush."

Lambo jumped as he felt a cool hand placed on his forehead, _'When did Tsuna-nii get so close?_' Quickly Lambo shook his head, pulling the other's hand away from his head, blushing a little harder, "I'm fine! Just...just felt a little hot in here. Nothing to worry about Tsuna-nii!" Tsuna frowned down at the teen, not believing the other one bit, "If you say so..."

Lambo gave a sigh of relief as Tsuna went back to his paperwork. Uncurling slightly, he tried to relax again, his thought going back to his crush, _'Yare, yare...He is going to be the death of me..._'

**xXx**

Reborn relaxed on the balcony outside of his room, enjoying the night air as he considered what to do next. Oh, sure he could just go claim the teen (he was fairly sure that there wouldn't be much resistance), but where was the fun in that? No, he was going to have some fun with this, see how far he could push the other.

Smirking as he took a sip of his brandy, Reborn chuckled softly to himself as he remembered how the teen looked that afternoon, '_Oh~ This will be fun..._'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Reborn waited calmly in the kitchen, drinking his espresso as his gaze skimmed over the morning paper left for him there. It didn't talk long for his target to come, sleepily rubbing at his eye as he shuffled into the kitchen. Lambo yawned as he reached for the fridge, blindly reaching for his breakfast.

Smirking over his cup, Reborn watched as the teen snapped to attention, all signs of sleep disappearing as he began to frantically search the fridge, "Who in the hell..." Reborn couldn't contain his amusement, chuckling as he reached over to grab something out of the small intricate bowl next to him.

Lambo's gaze shifted towards the sound, slightly shocked to find the other there. It was soon replaced as he noticed what the other had him his hand. A small, ripe, juicy grape. But not just _any_ grape, but one of _his_ grapes. His eyes narrowed in anger as he took as step forward, ready to reclaim what was his, but stopped short as Reborn lifted the grape further, wrapping his lips around it and taking a bite, his tongue slipping out to grab the other half before chewing.

Swallowing, Lambo tried to tear his gaze away, forcing his body to reach out and grab the bowl of grapes on the table before turning and running out the door. Once safely inside of his room, Lambo leaned against the door, panting slightly as he tried to calm his body down.

Back in the kitchen, Reborn smirked as he watched the teen leave, happy with the reaction he had gotten...

**xXx**

'_Oh My God! He knows! How did he find out?_' Lambo paced the length of his room as he thought of everything that Reborn had done in the past week. The looks he had been given, the teasing glimpses of a toned chest, the prolonged touches when training...It all added up to one thing. _Reborn knows_! And Lambo has no clue what to do about it, '_At least he has gotten a new mission...Maybe I'll figure something out while he is away..._'

**xXx**

Lambo stood in the center of Reborn's room once again, looking around as he debated whether or not he should be doing this. Reborn knew, but he was still unsure of how he knew. He had checked the room twice already, trying to find a clue, something that would explain how the other had found out, but there was nothing here.

It was slowly driving him nuts, not knowing how the other had found out. He had done everything he could to find out, launching his own little investigation into the issue. Now he was at his last resort. This has to be where Reborn had found out...There was no other explanation to it. It was the only one that made sense. He just had to figure out how.

There were no cameras, no microphones, nothing that could record his presence here. Nothing to indicate that he had ever been in this room, or even near this room for that matter. He had made sure that everything was the same as he entered the room as when he had left, that there was no sign that he had ever even been there.

Sighing, Lambo pouted to himself as he tried to figure the puzzle out, glaring out at the room around him. Reborn watched from the shadows outside of his room, just like that night before. He had been waiting for the other to come back, thou this wasn't what he was expecting, but it would work just as well.

"Just how did Reborn find out? I could of sworn that I had left everything perfectly the same..."

Reborn smirked, '_So that's what he's doing..._' Reborn stepped forward, silent as he made his way into his room. His smirk growing as he walked up behind the teen, wrapping his arms around the other's slim waist, "I saw you..."

Lambo stiffened, his body tensing as the other held him, shivers of pleasure running up and down his spine as the smooth, deep voice sounded in his ears, "Wha..."

"You were wondering how I found out." Reborn moved himself closer, holding Lambo tighter to himself, "I watched as you undressed yourself, as you touched yourself. I listened to you moan in pleasure, moan my name...And I want to hear it again, to see it again..."

Lambo whimpered as he felt Reborn's hand move, one to grip his hip, holding him against the hardness behind him, the other slipping under his shirt to trail along his chest, to tease his chest, "Re..._Reborn~_"

"Yes?"

"Wha...what are you...?"

"What? I'm giving you what you want. A better question would be 'What are you going to do about it?' Don't you think?"

'_Think? Think? Who can think when you're doing something like this?_' Lambo tried to gather his thoughts, trying to make his brain catch up with his body, though maybe it already had. His body jerked as Reborn's hand moved from his hip to lightly grasp at his clothed erection, pulling a moan from his lips. Reborn chuckled at how sensitive the boy was to his touch, how every little move, little touch seemed to draw a moan, a mewl, a whimper, "What do you say, Lambo? Do you want to know how it really feels..." Reborn rubbed himself against the teen, "...How it would feel if I _really_ fucked you, not just what you have _imagined_, but to feel me inside of you, touching you?"

Lambo nodded his head vaguely, not really paying attention to what the other was saying until the warmth behind him moved away, "Wha...Where are you going?" Lambo turned around and watched as Reborn walked away from him, sitting on a chair near the foot of the bed.

Reborn sat, looking over at Lambo as he made himself comfortable, his head resting against one of his hands, smirk firmly in place, "Show me how much you want it..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Lambo stood uneasily before Reborn, unsure of what to do next, looking at Reborn for advice. The longer Reborn stayed quiet and stared at him, the more Lambo felt uncomfortable, nervously trying to cover his naked body with his hands.

"Stop."

Lambo nodded, moving his hand away from himself, allowing Reborn to look his fill.

"Get on the bed...Touch yourself like you did that night. Let me watch as you bring yourself pleasure, till you know nothing but my name..."

Lambo nervously nodded once more, a blush deepening across his cheeks at the thought of doing _that_ in front of anyone. Slowly he turned and crawled his way up the bed until he was seated near the pillows, laying back on them as he spread his legs apart so that Reborn would be able to see what he was doing, to see how he touched himself while thinking of him...After all that was what Reborn wanted.

Shyly Lambo ran his fingers along his chest, not exactly sure of what he should do, leading one hand to tease his chest like Reborn had done earlier, closing his eyes as he remembered just how it had felt, as he remembered the other's touch. His nipples were still hard, still sensitive from the other man's touch. He whimpered as he continued where the other man had left off, touching and teasing them until he couldn't stand it anymore.

He was panting softly as his free hand moved to grasp his erection, feeling the smooth hardness of it, trailing his fingers along his length. Lambo could feel the other's gaze on him, watching him. It seemed as if he felt everything more strongly than before, the heat of the other's gaze intensifying everything.

Reborn watched silently as Lambo continued to do as he asked, his pants becoming tighter with every move the other made, with every touch, every tease the other performed on himself. His name escaped from those pale ruby lips over and over again. It was almost enough, but not quite yet.

Standing, Reborn moved silently over towards the night stand beside his bed, opening a drawer and taking out a small vile that he had placed there earlier, throwing it at Lambo, "Touch yourself there too."

Lambo stared at the small vile before nodding, spreading the liquid onto his fingers before reaching towards his entrance. Reborn smirked as he watched, crawling up onto the bed with the teen, situating himself between long, pale legs. As Lambo began to prepare himself, Reborn slowly began to take off his jacket, drawing Lambo's gaze to him as he slowly took of the top half of his clothing.

Reborn watched as Lambo's fingers began to slow down, "Don't stop...Keep going."

"Yes, Reborn..."

Reborn leaned down, his arms on either side of Lambo's body as he brushed his lips softly against Lambo's, causing the other to moan. Taking his chance, Reborn slipped his tongue in, kissing the other deeply.

Lambo pulled his fingers from himself, wrapping his arms around Reborn's neck, trying to pull the other closer, moaning into the kiss. Reborn pulled back as Lambo wrapped his legs around him, rubbing himself against the cloth of his trousers.

As soon as Reborn had pulled away enough, Lambo lean forward, attaching himself to Reborn's neck, kissing and suck there before moving lower to tease Reborn's chest, sucking and biting at the hardened nubs. His hands ghosted their way down the other's chest, moving to undo Reborn's pants, wanting to feel the other against him, to have the other inside of him.

Reborn gasped at the feel of the other's hand wrapping around his length, tugging at him, "Lambo...Hurry the hell up..." Reborn growled. Lambo reached for the small vile that he had been given earlier, dropping what remained into his hand, spreading the liquid evenly over Reborn's length.

Groaning at the feel of Lambo's touch, Reborn pushed the teen down. Lambo laughed nervously as he spread himself before the other, his hair splayed out around him on the pillow. Reborn looked down at the other, grabbing thin hips as he lined himself up, pushing the head of his cock into the tight opening.

Lambo winced at the feeling of being penetrated, his body tensing at the pain. He could hear Reborn whispering to him to calm down, to relax. He felt Reborn pushing farther into until he was full, then stop as he waited for a signal that it was ok to continue.

Lambo clung to Reborn as he waited for some of the pain to pass, shifting his hips down once he thought he was ready. Reborn withdrew until just the tip remained, looking down at the other, willing for Lambo's emerald green eyes to look at him, before thrusting back in. Lambo gasped at the feeling, little shocks of pleasure racing up his spine with each thrust, growing as Reborn tried to find his sweet spot.

"_Reborn~_"

Reborn smirked into Lambo's neck as he found his target, working to mark the other as he continued his slow rhythmic thrust, Lambo moaning his name in his ear. Clinging onto the other, Lambo cried out, "Re-_Reborn..._I want...I want more...Harder...fa-faster!"

Speeding up, one of Reborn's hands reached to jerk Lambo off in time to his thrusts, causing Lambo to arched his back as it all became too much from him, his mind going blank as Reborn brought him to the edge and kept him there. He felt as if he was losing his mind in the pleasure filled haze he found himself in, almost there but not quite able to fall into it. His lips overflowed with pleads, begging for Reborn to let him come, to send him over the edge.

Reborn could feel himself coming closer to his release, could feel Lambo tightening around him as he began to lose his sense of rhythm. He bit down hard on Lambo's shoulder, could feel the teen come between as his teeth broke the skin, blood filling his mouth, causing him to fall over the edge, coming deep within his new lover.

Reborn relaxed down on top of the teen, letting himself soften within the other before reluctantly removing himself from Lambo, brushing some of the dark sable hair out of the teen's face. Reborn could help the smirk that found its way onto his face, Lambo had passed out, chuckling softly as he stood, "Just couldn't take it, could you..."

Walking into the bathroom, Reborn grabbed what he needed before returning to the bed, cleaning Lambo off the best he could before returning to take a shower of his own. As soon as he was clean, Reborn crawled into his bed, pulling Lambo close. Reborn gazed down as the teen in his arms, kissing him softly before settling in for the night, excited to see what would come out of this new development.


End file.
